So, Do You Like Horror Stories?
by Emmyreds
Summary: (I can't believe I'm doing this) Okay, Friday is Friday the 13th, and I wanted to celebrate it somehow, and it didn't occur to me the day was based on luck, not terror. But what I start, I must finish. So have my very first (emphasis on first) horror story! Actual summary: Austin thinks he's learned why you don't watch horror movies before bed. T, mostly for major injury.


**YOU GUYS.**

**I'm supposed to be studying, but I had to do this.**

**Does anyone else realize that this Friday is Friday the 13****th****?**

**I mean, you probably don't care, but I always realize these things after they occurred, so I wanted to post something. **

**Halfway through the story I realized Friday the 13****th**** is a day of bad luck, not terror, but I'm on a roll.**

**Behold my first horror fic! Enjoy (or scream in terror, the latter's quite fine with me.)**

Ally crossed her arms and glared at Austin. "_No_."

"Come on!" Austin argued. "_And Then They Died _isn't even that scary!"

"Austin, I said 'no'. You know I _hate _horror movies."

"It's not really horrific, you know. Besides, how can you be scared when I'm holding your hand?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I thought you said—"

"I didn't say anything."

". . . Alright then. It's not that I'm scared, I just find them boring."

Austin chewed his lip. "Well, if you're sure . . ."

Just then, Ally felt a little unsure. "I could use a little variety, though . . ."

Austin's eyes lit up. "So you'll watch it with me?"

Ally couldn't help but smile at his hopeful expression. "Of course, Austin."

With a "Yes!" and an air punch, he put the movie in and sat on the couch next to Ally.

_30 Minutes Later . . ._

"O-okay, m-maybe it is a l-little scary," Ally nervously chuckled.

"A little scary, huh?" said Austin, doing a pretty impressive job at trying not to smirk. Ally was hugging her knees to her chest and shivering badly, her face was completely drained of color. Austin wrapped an arm around her.

"I figured you were pretty cold. You were shivering pretty badly."

Ally simply nodded and put her head on his shoulder. Austin grinned and continued watching the movie.

The bulb overhead flickered and went dead. Austin shrugged it off. But then when the TV went off, Austin began to think that something was not right.

Slowly, one by one all the appliances in the room flickered out. He nudged the sleeping brunette.

"Ally. Wake up."

Ally shot up, her eyes darting this way and that, until she realized there was no serial killer in the room and relaxed. "I'm up. What happened to the lights?"

"It went off."

She yawned and stood up. "Hold on a second, I think we have a generator around here. Wait up."

She walked out and shut the door, leaving him in the suddenly overwhelming darkness.

He was Austin Moon. Austin Moon wasn't scared of anything.

Especially not silly babyish things like . . . _the dark_.

So why did he shiver now and then, or whip his head around thinking he heard something? Why did he seem to think that the shadows looked like terrifying monsters?

No, Austin. Monsters do not exist.

He hugged his knees to his chest and his closed his eyes. It made it even darker. It made the noises louder. And when he opened his eyes, the monsters seemed even scarier, bigger.

_I'm so pathetic, _he thought, rolling his eyes at himself. _I'm okay watching a horror movie, but I can't handle shadows? Have some pride, man._

Where was Ally? He didn't hear the sound of a generator, and he didn't hear any noise from downstairs. Did he dare check? He rolled his eyes again. Please. Since when was he such a coward?

He opened the door and poked his head out, blinking into the vast darkness. I consciously put a foot out.

Okay Austin. You've been here enough times to know your way in the dark. Just feel your way around.

Austin hung on to the railing, squeezing it 'till his knuckles turned white.

He took a step forward.

He felt himself falling.

He hit the stairs and rolled down the painfully sharp steps. He hit the landing with a hard thud on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He painfully glanced at the second flight of stairs.

Okay. So descending down the staircase in complete darkness was out of the question.

He put one hand on the floor and tried to push himself up. Well, he would if a combat boot hadn't immediately collided with his chest, pinning him down.

He gasped for air. The boot was crushing his lungs. Suddenly a thought rang through his mind.

Where's Ally?

Immediately he grabbed the stranger's foot and flung him and his boot down the stairs. Austin slid down the banister and inspected the intruder. His eyes widened.

His face . . . it was half melted. He could see his skull. The patched of skin that were on his face were rotten, and the rest was covered in hair. No. _Fur. _He could his sharp teeth.

He was . . . he was . . .

He was a monster.

Austin backed away from the body and gulped. "Ally?" he called out. "Can you hear me?"

"Austin!"

He couldn't see her, but her voice sounded choked and weak.

"Ally! Where are you?"

"Austin, you have to leave. Now!"

"No, Ally! Not without you!" He looked around in the never-ending darkness, searching fruitlessly for the source of her voice.

"Austin, please. They'll get you. They'll—" she heard a strangled cough. "Go. Austin, I—" With a gasp, he heard a thud.

And then there was a silence.

"Ally?"

Still more silence. Austin began to feel anxious. Whatever happened to Ally . . . was not good. Not at all.

Taking careful steps, he managed to go behind the counter and search a few drawers until he found a flashlight. Smiling at his victory, he switched it on.

That wiped the smile off his face.

Surrounded. He was surrounded by them. The monsters. All in a tight circle around him. Drool dripping off their teeth. Austin felt paralyzed in their presence. The flashlight dropped to his feet and shattered.

_Run, _his brain ordered. _Run, run, run, run, RUN!_

Finally his legs rejuvenated and he jumped over the counter, not needing light anymore. He could hear them. They made sounds like a mix of growls and zombie moans. His stomach lurched.

He ran into the practice room and shut the door and leaned against it. His eyes had adapted to the absence of light, enabling him to see everything in the room. He could, however, see that were more of those monsters, and said monsters are in this room. Staggering towards him, baring their jagged teeth.

A heavy push from the door pushed Austin to the floor, giving him the third bruise of the evening. He looked up in horror. He was in trouble now. He was in a vulnerable position, completely surrounded by the . . . the monsters, who seemed to have more of their species filling the room.

Austin briefly wondered what would happen if they got him.

He briefly decided he didn't want to find out.

Scrambling to his feet, he barely escaped the clutches of a furry hand before making a run for it. But he only got so far before he got cornered next to a window.

Austin leaned and felt the familiar sensation of falling again.

But this time he was falling towards the much harder ground, from a two-story window.

He braced himself for the impact.

It came hard, and harsh. Austin cried out in pain and held a hand to his shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight of blood. Was that his shoulder blade sticking out?

No time to apply first aid. He could hear them. They were getting closer. From his position, he could see they were coming out of the building the same manner as he, but unlike he they remained unscathed. Others decided to use the door. Holding a hand to his shoulder, he got to his feet as fast as he could and took off.

He managed to sneak into an alleyway and took off his jacket to inspect the damage.

It was bad. Really bad. He had lost a significant amount of blood and he was feeling dizzy. And the worst part was he couldn't even tell what had happened to Ally.

He slid down the wall in a sitting position. They were back. He could hear them now, even louder than before. Maybe the smell of blood was attracting them. There was no escape now; he had to face his fate.

He closed his eyes has one monster laid a furry hand on him.

Austin jolted up, his eyes darting around the room. He checked his shoulder. It seemed intact. Ally was still sleeping beside him with her head on his shoulder, snoring softly.

"It was just a dream." He said softly. "It was just a _nightmare._"

There were no broken bones. They were no furry monsters with sharp teeth and combat boots. And best of all, Ally was still with him, not suffering an uncertain yet gruesome faith.

All was well.

His eyes widened at a clump of fur on his shoulder. He quickly brushed it away and pulled Ally in closer.

All was well for now, but all might not be well forever. And this time, he was determined not to lose her.

**I somehow managed to fit in Auslly there. It's my first attempt at a horror story, so please don't judge and I'd like some pointers if you have any.**

**I still can't believe I wrote this I'm posting it online.**

**Happy Friday the 13****th****!**


End file.
